As computer-based systems, appliances, automated teller machines (ATM), point of sale terminals and the like have become more prevalent in recent years, the ease of use of the human-machine interface is becoming more and more important. Such interfaces should operate intuitively and require little or no training so that they may be used by virtually anyone. Many conventional user interface devices are available on the market, such as the key board, the mouse, the joystick, and the touch screen. One of the most intuitive and interactive interface devices known is the touch panel, which can be a touch screen or a touch pad. A touch screen includes a touch sensitive input panel and a display device, usually in a sandwich structure and provides a user with a machine interface through touching a panel sensitive to the user's touch and displaying content that the user “touches.” A conventional touch pad is a small planar rectangular pad, which can be installed near a display, on a computer, an automobile, ATM machines, and the like.
A conventional touch-sensitive component of a touch panel employs various types of touch sensing technology such as capacitive sensors, pressure sensors and the like as known in the art to detect locations being pressed on the panel. For example, a user contacts a region of a touch screen commonly with a fingertip to emulate a button press and/or moves his or her finger on the panel according to the graphics displayed behind the panel on the display device.
A problem associated with the conventional approach for generating a haptic feedback is relying on global motion of a mechanical carrier attached to the touch screen to produce haptic or tactile feedback. Using the global motion approach typically limits to one haptic feedback to one input at a given time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a touch panel or surface, which is capable of providing multiple tactile or haptic feedbacks in response to multiple touches simultaneously at a given time.